Christopher Meloni
Christopher Meloni (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Bound'' (1996) [Johnnie Marzzone]: Shot several times in the chest by Joe Pantoliano in Joe's apartment, after Joe shoots Meloni's father (Richard C. Sarafian). His body is later seen when Joe grabs his collar to insult him (then again as Joe disposes of his body). *''Harold & Kumar[[Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008)| ''Escape from Guantanamo Bay]] (2008) [Grand Wizard]: Burned to death when he accidentally sets fire to his sheets with his torch after tripping over while chasing John Cho and Kal Penn. (Played for comic effect.) (For this role, Christopher is credited as Reverend Clyde Stanky.) *''Carriers (2009)'' [Frank]: Possibly dies of the plague (off-screen), along with his daughter (Kiernan Shipka), after being abandoned in an infected area by Chris Pine; we last see him carrying Kiernan while Chris drives away. *''Man of Steel (2013)'' [Colonel Hardy]: Killed in an explosion along with Richard Schiff when he crashes his plane into Michael Shannon’s terra-forming device in order to create a black hole. *''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014)'' [Mort]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head after shooting Jeremy Piven. *''White Bird in a Blizzard (2014)'' [Brock Connors]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself with a bedsheet in his jail cell; his death is mentioned in Shailene Woodley's voice-over narration over a scene of Christopher being arrested for the murder of Eva Green *'[[Snatched (2017)|''Snatched (2017)]] [Roger Simmons]: Falls to his death trying to swing between a chasm using a vine when it snaps, as Amy Schumer and Goldie Hawn watch in horror. (The DVD contains an alternate death scene where Christopher is eaten by an anaconda, as Amy and Goldie watch, after lying down to try and stab it from the inside, only to realize he doesn't have a knife.) (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *Dinosaurs: Changing Nature (1994)' [''Spike]: Providing the voice of a puppet dinosaur, he dies (off-screen), along with everybody else in the series, when the ice age begins and all the dinosaurs die. (Thanks to Kyle) *''NYPD Blue: My Wild Irish Nose (1997)'' [Jimmy Liery]: Killed (off-screen) by one of his associates. (Thanks to Neil) *''Oz: Exeunt Omnes (2003)'' [Christopher Keller, Prisoner #98K514]: Commits suicide by letting himself fall over a railing after Lee Tergesen pushes him towards it during a struggle. *''True Blood: Hopeless (2012)'' [Roman Zimojic]: Stabbed in the heart by Denis O'Hare, causing him to explode. *''Happy!: ''Resurrection (2019) [Nick Sax]: Dies during surgery after accidentally getting shot by his daughter (Bryce Lorenzo), shielding Christopher Fitzgerald from it's path; he is later resurrected by Ritchie Coster before his body is cremated in the crematorium. Notable Connections Mr. Sherman Williams Gallery: Romanstruedeath.png|Christopher Meloni's (special effects) death in True Blood: Helpless Meloni, Christopher Meloni, Christopher Category:American actors and actresses Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Athletes Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Disney Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:People who died in the True Bloodverse Category:DC Stars Category:Parents Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:Deaths in Oz Category:Actors who died in Gregg Araki Movies Category:True Blood cast members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Dinosaurs cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:People who died in True Blood series Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Sin City Cast Members Category:NYPD Blue Cast Members Category:Directors Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:The Handmaid's Tale Cast Members